Come Home (Book 8 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: She's gone through it all. Now she's missing. There's a vigilante in town. Douglas and Bella are living with the Davenports. As Chase and Bella try to find Madison, the vigilante gets in the way, distracting them of their mission. Will they find Madison, or will she be lost forever? Join Adam, Bree, and Chase as they find Madison Jameson to make her COME HOME. (Sequel to 'Clarity')
1. Preview

"She's gone, for good."

_I must become someone else_

"She's never coming back."

_I must become something else._

"They call her the Purple Arrow"

_I turned around and saw him, staring at me. It can't be. He's dead._

"Stop looking for Madison Carter"

**_COMING SOON_**


	2. Missing and Roleplaying

**Chase's POV  
><strong>"What do you mean Madison's missing?" I yelled, hearing her wince.

"I mean she's no where to be found. I think she was kidnapped," Anna replied.

"By who?"

"They still haven't caught the guy who killed Bailey," She whispered.

"That means he could have Maddi and-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Anna mumbled. I hung up the call and threw my phone across the lab, not caring if it broke.

"Madison's missing?" Mr. Davenport asked me. I nodded and ran a hand through my brown, spiky hair.

"I need to find her," I whispered. I walked over to the cyber desk and tried pulling up her Bionic GPS Signal.

"It's deactivated," I told Davenport. I slammed my fist on the cyberdesk.

"What did I just walk into?" Bella asked as she brought down some snacks.

"Madison's missing. Do you think you could find her somehow?" Mr. Davenport asked her. Bella set down the tray and shook her head, her blonde hair flying around.

"I only have her memories from up until the Triton App was activated. It's not like we have telepathy. Clones don't work that way. They're carbon copies of a person with their memories. I wish I could use telepathy but, it's impossible. Do you think she bolted again?"

I shook my head. "Her phone is still at the mansion and nothing's been touched. Anna said there were signs of struggle but that's it. She was kidnapped and we think it was the same guy who killed Bailey. We just...we don't know who the hell he is," I replied.

Bella nodded and walked over to the cyberdesk. "What are you doing?" I asked as she started pushing buttons.

"Every bionic chip can communicate by code if there is a computer that is linked with the chips. Because I'm a clone it wouldn't work with my chip but it'll work with a computer. The chip can still get it even if it's deactivated. It will take awhile for the message to go through depending on where she is located but, it will get to her," Bella explained as she typed a code in. She's a really fast typer. I watched as her purple fingernails danced around the keyboard as she looked at the screen.

"It's sent. Expect a day at the latest for it to arrive," She told us. We nodded and watched as she walked out.

"Dinner!" Tasha sang as she set the chicken on the table. Everyone but Mr. Davenport, Bella, and I dug in, us being the only ones that know about Maddi's disappearance. Bella played with her food, pushing it around the plate while Mr. Davenport just took small bites. I just stared at the chicken.

"I'm not that bad of a cook," Tasha told Bella and I.

"It's not that," Bella replied.

"What? You like Douglas' cooking better? I totally agree," Leo said and smiled. Tasha glared at him causing him to shrink back in his seat.

"It's not that," She whispered and shook her head.

"Then what is it? You usually pounce on the food if it has chicken," Douglas said, earning laughs from everyone.

"May I be excused?" Bella asked. Tasha nodded. Bella stood up and ran down to the Lab.

"Isabella?" I asked as I walked in the Lab.

"Hm?"

"If you want, you can use Maddi's capsule," I told her.

"Thanks. It must be hard for you knowing your girlfriend's missing," She replied.

"I'm more worried about you. If Madison dies you'll die for sure. You won't regenerate," I explained.

"I know, and I'll take that risk. I just want her to come home because, I want to become close with her." Bella sniffled.

"So what's with the nickname 'Izzie'?" I asked her.

"I went by Isabella up until the Triton App Activation so Dad would call me Izzie while Marcus would just call me 'Lab Rat' or 'Rat'. I hated his guts," She told me as she laughed a little.

"I guess I kind of trust you now. Did we get a png on Madison?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Not yet." She snuck a glance at the cyber desk. "She either hasn't gotten it yet or hasn't responded. Or hasn't opened it up. I just hope she's okay," She replied.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

**Madison's POV  
><strong>I have been walking for hours. My feet are killing me and this huge wooden box isn't helping either! I finally came across an abandoned warehouse and pushed open the door, earning a squeak from the age. "Creepy," I muttered as I climbed the stairs. I set down the box and took a look out of the (surprisingly clean) windows. The whole wall is a window. That's what I like about buildings. Sometimes the whole wall is a window.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<br>**"Chase!" I heard Kaylie and Luke yell as they ran up to Adam, Bree, and I.

"Hey guys," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kaylie asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't sleep much," I replied.

"Chase! Wait up!" Bella yelled as she ran up to me.

"Hey Maddi," Kaylie smiled and waved a little.

"H-hey," She stuttered, trying to remember her name.

"Kaylie, I have to talk with B-Madison real quick. Be right back," I told them and pulled Bella off to the side.

"I need you to be Madison," I told her.

"What?"

"Bella, Madison is missing and people can't know. I need you to pretend to be Madison until we find her," I explained.

"But you know Madison. It could be months before she returns," Bella hissed. I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" She stomped her foot. "No wonder why she's dating you," She mumbled. I started walking away when she grabbed my arm.

"How will I know who people are?"

"Just avoid using their name until someone else says it. That girl you were talking to is Kaylie Brooks and the boy is Luke Lefkowitz. The brown haired boy is Nicholas Hatfield," I told her.

"Hatfield and Lefkowitz? What kind of names are those?" She asked.

"Ask them. Madison had a crush on both of them in Middle School," I started walking away but turned back around.

"You should probably dye the grey streak back to purple," I said. She lifted a strand of her hair and looked at it.

"I forgot about that." She smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and walked to class, her running to catch up with me. "Her schedule is the same, right?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, Madison," I replied. She nodded and followed me to Mrs. Dawson's class. There's only one thought on my mind though. _Where's Madison Jameson?_


	3. The Vigilante Appears

**Chase's POV**

"Chase, there's a warehouse in Mission Creek for Davenport Industries. Some gang is trying to break in and steal priceless inventions. I need you guys to stop them," Davenport told us over the earpiece.

"Copy that," I replied. I looked over to Bella and saw her staring at me.

"This mission should be fairly easy. We just need to stop some guys from breaking in. I know you can fight," I told her and laughed a little. She nodded and looked out the window of the helicopter as it landed on the roof.

"Chase! I need some help over here!" Bree yelled to me as she tried to fight off a gang member with her bionics.

"I'm a little busy myself!" I yelled back as I fought the leader. Before I knew it I was in a headlock as another gang member pointed a gun to my head.

"Drop the gun," Bella ordered.

"I don't take orders from a little girl," The big guy with the gun told her. I saw a purple arrow fly by and knock the gun out of his hand.

"Maybe you should listen to her," A lower pitched female voice told him. I can tell it's a voice modulator. I followed the direction the arrow came from and looked up to see a girl in a purple leather outfit and a hood, and a purple mask, holding a purple bow and a purple sheath of arrows. Everything about her is purple. **(A/N Just picture the outfit Oliver Queen/The Arrow wears in the CWTV show 'Arrow' in a Dark purple)**

"Who are you?" Big guy asked her.

"The Mission Creek Vigilante," She told him before she drew the bow and let the arrow fly into his heart. She shot the rest of the gang and turned to look at me. She turned around, shot an arrow (with a line attached) to the building across the street, and using her bow, used it as a zipline.

"Who the hell was that?" Bella asked as she walked up to me.

"I have no idea," I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Mission Complete!" Adam exclaimed as he threw the black duffel bag on the ground.<p>

"Great job guys," Davenport complimented.

"Hey, have any of you seen Bella recently?" Bree asked. Bella, Mr. Davenport, and I exchanged glances.

"She's probably looking for Amanda," Bella replied. I forgot they don't know Madison's missing.

"Yeah, probably," Adam replied and stepped in his capsule. We all changed and went upstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So Madison, how was school?" Tasha asked Bella.<p>

"Uh, amazing?" I kicked her shin under the table.

"Awesome! Best day ever!" She sang.

"Too much enthusiasm," I whispered to where only she could hear with the bionics. Tasha, Adam, Bree, Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport just looked at her weirdly.

"Amazing. It was fun learning...stuff. Poetry, mathematics, science," She said and quickly stuffed her mouth with tuna noodle casserole that Douglas made. He had told me it's Bella's favorite.

No one mentioned the vigilante. I wonder if Bella and I were the only ones who saw her. "So did you guys see the Purple Arrow girl on today's mission?" Adam asked. I stand corrected.

"I just saw purple arrows flying into all of the gang members, killing them. I never saw a girl," Bree told Adam.

"She was hot," Adam said as a grin spread across his face.

"Adam, you didn't even see her face. She wore a purple mask that covered her face and any way we could identify her," Bella told him. He just shrugged and said,

"I bet she's hot."

"You mean like how you have a crush on Kaylie?" Bree asked. Adam did a spit take with his water.

"Bree!" He yelled. She just snickered along with Bella and Leo.

"How are you and Aspen doing? You should know. I mean, you are dating him," Adam said while smirking.

"Not cool, Adam," Bree snarled.

"You're dating Aspen Carter? Maddi's older brother?" Leo asked. She nodded and stuffed her face with food.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Madison's POV<strong> **

As I wandered the warehouse I looked out the window and saw my reflection staring back at me. My hair is now past my waist so whenever I sit, I sit on my hair. "Sorry Dad, I'm cutting it," I said. I grabbed my wallet and walked to a barber shop.

"What can I do for you today, honey?" A brunette lady asked me with a southern accent.

"Hair cut." I thought of a fake name. "Clarity Parker," I said and gave her a small smile.

"How short do you want it?" She asked me. I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Just below my shoulder, maybe a little longer than that," I told her. She nodded and gestured for me to follow her to a chair.

"Would you like to donate it?" She asked me. I nodded in reply.

"Do you dye hair?" I asked her.

"Yes, we do," She told me.

"Could you dye the purple streak a red?"

"It will cost about $15 more if I do," She said.

"That's fine," I replied and smiled a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV <strong>

As I paced the Lab, Bree finally looked up from texting Aspen. "Why are you pacing?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts. I heard a ping come from the cyberdesk. I ran over there, knocking Bella on the floor in the process.

"Chase!" Bella yelled.

"Sorry B-Maddi," I replied as I quickly caught myself. Bella got up, wiped off the dust from her shirt, and walked over to me.

"Signal received?" She asked me.

"It just sent. There's no word back," I told her as I frowned.

"Hey. Look at me," She said. I turned to look at her.

"We'll find her. I promise. Now, I've been keeping my hair up all week. Help me dye the streak back," She said as she held up the bottle. I laughed a little and took her to the bathroom to dye it.

After I painted it on I read the bottle. "Let it sit for half an hour-"

"Try an hour. It usually stays for a few weeks when you do an hour," She interrupted.

"An hour. Then rinse with cold water, and using a comb, brush that area of dye," I read.

"Seems easy enough," She shrugged. I looked over to her and chuckled a little.

"What?" She asked me.

"You look like an umpa-lumpa," I told her as I laughed. She looked in the mirror and frowned. The dyed hair is in a plastic bag that's tied using a ponytail holder, on top of her head.

"Shut up," She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just like Maddi," I told her and walked over to the cyberdesk. After we rinsed and brushed the dye out of Bella's hair she turned to look at it in the mirror.

"Looks like the right shade even though it's wet. We'll know when it dries," She said and shrugged.

"When did Maddi get the streak?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"One day it just, appeared. That would be a question to ask Bailey," She replied. Then she sighed. "Who's dead and Jake was probably already in the military. Amanda wouldn't know, Rob's dead, thanks to Kalina, and Aspen didn't know her. That's a question for Maddi when and if we find her," She replied.

"Correction: When we find her," I said.

"Don't hold your breath," She mumbled and walked to her capsule.

When I woke up, I woke up to hear Bree on the phone with someone. "I'll see you at school, Aspen. Bye," She said and hung up, a smile spreading across her face.

"I still can't believe you're dating my brother," Bella said.

"Yeah. You're brother." I snickered a little. She rolled her eyes and I saw she was already dressed in a white tank top, a long sleeved (very neon) pink shirt with what looks like ancient designs in black, blue skinny jeans, black knee high high heeled boots, a red beanie (Madison's favorite besides the leather jackets), and her hair down and curled in ringlets.

"Someone's looking snazzy," Leo said as he walked in the Lab. Bella just gave him a weird look. "

"You just bought that outfit. I picked it out for you, remember?" Leo asked her, dragging out the last sentence.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I remember, why wouldn't I? I do have an awesome memory," Bella replied.

Madison does have a great memory. "School guys. Hurry up!" Tasha said as she shooed us out of the house. We nodded and all got in the car.

"So I was thinking about the Language Arts project. What if we do it on wol-" Bella was cut off by Kaylie running up to us and saying-er-squealing,

"Adam asked me out! Adam asked me out! Adam asked me out!"

We just stared at her, too shocked to say anything. "You gonna speak, or what?" She asked.

"Congrats?" Bella replied, unsure of how to react. Kaylie squealed again, causing Bella and I to cover our ears, and ran over to Luke and Nick.

"As I was saying before Kaylie squealed about dating your brother, why don't we do it on wolves? Both Maddi and I have always been obsessed with wolves," Bella finished. I nodded.

"Sounds good. We can work on it in study hall," I told her as we entered Spanish class, second hour. We have Study Hall fourth hour, science fifth hour, math 6th hour, and gym 7th hour.

"No me gusta la musica de Navidad," Bella said. Mrs. Albert asked her to say something she doesn't like in spanish.

"Why?" Mrs. Albert asked her.

"It gets really annoying. I'll listen to it anytime but Christmas time," Bella told her, a smirk forming on her face.

Mrs. Albert shook her head and moved on to the next person. "Nice one," Nick whispered and high-fived Bella. Okay, maybe she'll make a great Madison Jameson.


	4. Searching Problems

**Chase's POV **

"Hey Chase. I have an idea on how to find Maddi," Bella said as she walked in the lab. Mr. Davenport and I looked up.

"Have you tried pin pointing her last exact location? That's how Mr. Davenport and Leo found you guys when you were running from Perry," She explained, adding a shrug.

"First of all, it was the FBI. Secondly, no, we haven't tried it yet," I replied as I walked over to the cyberdesk.

"Last location was, the Jameson Mansion. They must've turned off her chip before they took her," Bella said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are we sure she was kidnapped? Maddi does have a tendency to run off," Mr. Davenport pointed out. Bella and I shook our heads.

"Anna said there was a sign of struggle and nothing was taken with her like last time. She said the only thing that was missing was her necklace but she was probably wearing that when it happened. Plus, Maddi promised me she wouldn't run away again," I explained.

"We need to find Maddi. I can't keep this act up forever. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Tasha will find out soon," Bella told us.

"The good thing is we'll know if she's dead or alive with you here. Let's just hope you don't fall to the floor in the middle of class," Mr. Davenport told her. Bella made a face at him then turned to the cyberdesk.

"I got a ping!" She exclaimed. When she opened up the message the cyberdesk started smoking before it sparked and shocked her.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked us.

"That wasn't the message we were hoping for. It was probably from her kidnapper saying to stop searching," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Madison's POV<strong>**

I studied my hair in the mirror a little. Satisfied with the new look and color, I turned towards the wooden box. Now they can't identify who I am with the short length and different streak color. My hands found their way up to my locket. I feel bad for making them think I was kidnapped but, I needed to leave. No one else can get hurt. Amber may have been an actual accident, but the others weren't. Nobody else should die because of me. I ripped the necklace off of my neck and threw it in the wooden box.

"I'm sorry, Chase," I whispered and closed the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"If there's no news on Madison, then maybe we should focus on finding out who the vigilante is," Davenport told us.

"Why? She obviously doesn't want people to know who she is since she used a voice modulator," Bella told him.

"But she killed people. Gang or not, she still took lives," Davenport pointed out.

"Bella, Mr. Davenport's right. She took lives. They weren't innocent, but she still killed people," I told her.

"Lunch is ready," Douglas told us. Bella nodded and followed him upstairs. 

"So what do you want to do tomorrow since there's no school?" Leo asked us as he snacked on his fries. We all just looked at each other and shrugged. Find Madison Kay Jameson and bring her home.

"Chase?" Bree asked.

"Hm?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Bree asked if you wanted to go do laser tag tomorrow with everyone else," Douglas told me. I nodded.

"Sure, sounds good," I told them and put on a fake smile. Bella gave me a sympathetic look before popping a fry into her mouth.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the Jameson Mansion, hoping to find some clues about her disappearance. "Hey Chase," Jake said as I walked in the door.<p>

"Hey Jake. Do you mind if I grab something from Maddi's room? She's training so she wanted me to get it," I replied.

"Of course. Go ahead. Anna's also in there. She's been in there a lot lately. I have no idea why," He told me. I nodded and raced up the white, marble stairs. I opened the door to her room and saw Anna on the bed.

"Any news?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. But I'm here to see if there were any clues since I haven't actually seen her room yet," I told her. She nodded.

"The only thing that was missing was the necklace but she was probably wearing it. Nothing else is missing or added," She told me as I opened a desk drawer.

"That's where you're wrong. Madison always wears both necklaces. The one I gave her and her wolf one. The one I gave her is in the desk drawer. I don't think Maddi was kidnapped," I explained.

"But the signs of struggle-"

"Were set up. Maddi has always been a good actor and set designer. She did it for the school play. Madison hasn't been kidnapped, she ran away," I told her. I got a mission alert and ran to the lab.

* * *

><p>"This is an abandoned warehouse. Why are we here?" Bree asked through the earpiece.<p>

"This isn't just any mission. I think the vigilante may be hiding out here and she's dangerous. I need you guys to find her and find out her identity. We'll figure something out from there," He explained to us.

"Adam, take the third floor. Bree, take the first. Bella, take the third. I have the second," I ordered. They nodded and went to their designated floors. As I climbed up the stairs Bella suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Someone else is here. I can feel the electricity generating off of their body. They're on the second floor," She told me. I nodded and we ran up the stairs.

I stopped when I saw her. The Vigilante. "Why are you here?" She asked Bella and I. I studied her. Some of her hair slipped out from the hood so I saw blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders.

"You need to turn yourself in or stop killing people," Bella told her.

"I'm not turning myself in. I help save this city. The crime rate has gone up, the mayor not bothering to tell the public they aren't safe. I'm here to help this city. Just like I helped you guys during that mission." Adam and Bree came to the second floor while she was talking. Her voice caught their attention.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, Madison. Stop trying to figure out my identity. It will only put you in danger," She told us. She turned around and ran, jumping out of the window before shooting an arrow at the next building, using the line and her bow as a zip line, once again.

"Mr. Davenport, she knows our identities," I told him through the earpiece.


	5. Any News?

**AllAmericanSlurp: The Lab Rats never knew that Maddi's second favorite color is red that's why. They wouldn't know it was her**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"What do you mean she knows our identities?" He yelled. Bella and I winced at his sudden outburst.

"She called us by our names and said to stop looking. She fled the warehouse," I explained.

"That wasn't her warehouse she was staying in. That was a setup," He told us as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"He means that, the Vigilante knew we were looking for her," Bella told Adam.

"So how do we catch her?" Bree asked, joining the conversation.

"We can't. She somehow knows our identities and if that gets out…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Big D will go to jail and you four will become human Lab Rats," Leo finished. We all nodded and looked to Mr. Davenport.

"We can't stop her without getting caught. We're not catching her. Just leave her be and maybe she'll stop killing," He said and walked out of the lab, leaving the five of us standing there. I looked to Bella.

"Find anything?" I asked her. She walked over to the (now repaired) cyberdesk.

"No. There's no data of her chip from when it was activated again until now. She knows how to cover her tracks," Bella explained as she searched through Maddi's file.

"Maddi, I need your help with something," Leo said as he walked over to us.

"Yes Leo?" Bella asked as she scrolled through the file.

"Can you do my science project for me?" He asked. Bella stopped scrolling and turned around, staring at him.

"No!" She yelled and walked out of the Lab. Leo looked to me.

"You're on your own, Leo," I told him, laughing a little, and followed Bella upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

After I changed and came back to the warehouse I realized I haven't eaten anything today. I looked in my wallet and saw I had $2,000. Thank you emergency money stash. I put that together after I came back from New York.

Why I'm still in Mission Creek, I have no idea. I guess I didn't want to actually leave again. I grabbed my red _Flash _hoodie, pulled the hood up, and started walking down the streets, the _click clack _of my boots annoying the crap out of me as I walked down the grey sidewalk. I felt the ocean breeze as I walked past the ocean. I'm tempted to take my hood off but I can't let them know I ran. They probably do by now, considering I blew up the cyberdesk, but I can only hope.

I was walking when a keychain caught my eyes. It looks really familiar. I looked up and gasped at who I saw standing right in front of me. It's impossible. He's dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"What's for dinner?" Leo asked Tasha. I looked up from my homework, waiting for her to answer.

"We're going out tonight. Texas RoadHouse," Tasha replied. Leo made a face while Bella gasped, grinning from ear to ear. She started hitting my arm, repeatedly.

"What, Maddi?" I asked.

"That's Madison's favorite restaurant. She might me there," She whispered excitedly.

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed to Tasha, who looked up at Bella and I.

"Madison are you okay? You seem a little different lately. More...perky," Tasha told Bella.

"Fine. I'm amazing. Just happy I'm with Chase," She said and hugged me.

* * *

><p>"Ew! It looks like a barn," Bree told us, making a face as she examined the restaurant. Peanut shells on the floor, steak in a display case, baskets and baskets of delicious rolls sitting on top of a counter, booths everywhere. The place is packed.<p>

"Hey Y'all welcome to Texas RoadHouse. How many?" The waitress asked us.

"Um, 8," Davenport told her. She nodded and gestured for us to follow while Bella and I scanned the restaurant, looking for any sign of Maddi.

The closest I got to Maddi was blonde hair a little below the shoulder and a red streak. "Anything?" I asked Bella.

"Nope," She replied, popping the 'p'. I sighed and sat down next to Bella on the squishy red booth.

"So how was school?" Douglas asked us. We all mumbled 'good's and 'okay's.


	6. How?

**I only own my OC's. I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. Also, Kiss_Me_Sweeite owns the Black Arrow A.K.A Luna Cortez**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV <strong>

"Hello Madison," He said.

"H-how? I watched them bury you," I replied, fear flowing through my veins.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" He suggested.

"S-sure. Where?" I asked.

"Your favorite restaurant," He smiled. I nodded and followed him down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>After we got a booth I pulled the hood off. "So who did we bury then?" I asked him.<p>

"My clone. I created a clone. Kalina killed him. I knew she would target me and not you or Bailey," He explained.

"But why make us think you died?" I questioned.

"It was more believable that way. I'm sorry I scared you two. So, how are you Bailey, and Amber?" He asked me. My heart sank. He doesn't know.

"You don't know," I whispered.

"Know what?" He asked me. I stayed silent. "Maddi, what do I not know?" He asked, his voice rising. I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Bailey and Amber, they died. Bailey was shot, murdered, after the Macy's Holiday Parade in Universal Studios," I told him.

"And Amber?"

"Car crash. Drunk driver sideswiped her. She was on life support and she had no chance of survival. She was brain dead. Jake and Anna chose to flip the switch. We buried her a week after the accident," I told him.

"Jake's home?" He asked. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah. He surprised me in school. Oh and Mr. Davenport had walked Bailey down the aisle. Brad and Alli really miss her." He gave me a confused look.

"Kalina was Kalina's clone. The real Kalina goes by Alli," I told him, laughing a little.

"So how are you and Chase?" He asked me.

"You know who Annabella is?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Amber told me when I met her. So, you and Chase," He said, leaning in as if he'll hang on to every word that comes out of my mouth.

"I don't know if we're even together right now. You see-"

"You ran. Maddi, why do you always run away from your problems?" He asked me.

"It wasn't exactly more problems. I've been the target and cause of some deaths. Also, I don't want to be attached to them. Especially Bella," I replied.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Was under the Triton App the whole time we've known her. She recently showed up at the mansion looking for Douglas and Amanda since, well, they're good now. We have no idea where Amanda is. But Bella has my old personality, Dad. It's like looking at 6th grade me, just taller." I laughed a little.

"That's good. Now, what's up with your hair?" He asked me. I looked at a strand of my hair. I opened my mouth to speak but felt an oddly familiar presence in the restaurant. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the Davenports, walking towards a booth.

"Madison?" Dad asked me as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry. I just saw...someone. Um, it's a disguise," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I walked in the lab and saw Bella typing away on the keyboard. "Bella?" I asked. She kept typing, scrolling, searching. Typing, scrolling searching, Typing, scrolling, searching.

"Bella?" I tried again. Typing, scrolling, searching.

"Bella!" I yelled. She jumped a little and jumped away from the cyberdesk.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I walked over to the cyberdesk.

"Traffic cams picked up Madison. Facial recognition. Chase, she stayed in Mission Creek," She told me.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why would she stay?" I asked her.

"Because she knew we'd think she was kidnapped and if we found out she ran-"

"We'd be searching anywhere but mission Creek," I finished.

"Exactly. I know her. I mean, I'm her. She stayed to make us search further away. But get this. Around the time Maddi bolted was around the same time the Vigilante showed up to Mission Creek. But now there's two," She told me as she pulled up an article.

"Black Arrow and Purple Arrow Working Together?" I read. I skimmed over the article.

"They're believed to be related, probably from a family of archers. The Black Arrow has just arrived in Mission Creek, probably to help their partner, the Purple Arrow," Bella explained.

"So what are you saying?" I asked her.

"Madison's the Purple Arrow. I have no clue who the Black Arrow is, though," She replied.

"Well we have to find out," I told her.


	7. Finding Her

****AllAmericanSlurp: Unfortunatly that's how my mind works. I'm very confusing, I know. The story's very confusing. I know. Hopefully stuff starts to clear up this chapter. I'm already working on the 9th book, Hear Me. Maybe it'll clear up a little bit. Flashbacks will be known in the ninth book. Back to Come Home, it is very confusing and I'm sorry for confusing you. If needed, I can take an Author's note in between updates to catch everyone up and explain what's happening. Let me know about the author's note. ****

****Here's chapter 7****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chase's POV<strong> **

"Bella, can you keep the facial recognition on for Mission Creek?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I just hacked into the police system. It will alert us next time it spots her," She told me, a smile on her face.

"You know how to hack?" I asked her.

"I'm a super genius and smart without bionics. I hacked it in less than a minute," She smirked. I nodded and walked out of the lab, finding Mr. Davenport.

"Chase slow down," Bree told me.

"Says the girl who runs at lightning speed," I mumbled.

"You and Maddi have been acting different. What's going on?" She asked me.

"Nothing, Bree," I replied. She gasped.

"Is she pregnant?" She whispered

"What? No!" I yelled.

"Then what is going on? Tell me. I'm your older sister," She asked.

"Maddi isn't Maddi," I replied.

"Huh?"

"That's Bella," I told her.

"Then where's Madison?"

"Missing. We thought she was kidnapped but she wasn't. She ran away again but she stayed in Mission Creek. We found her," I smiled.

"Lab. Now," She ordered. Bree's scary when she's mad so I obeyed. When we ran in the lab Bree walked up to Bella and spun her around.

"Really? You're Bella?" Bree yelled. Bella looked over Bree's shoulder and glared at me. I just shrugged in return. Bella sighed and turned back around and kept typing in codes to keep the firewalls down for the police system.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"He went down Creek Ave. I need you to follow him. I'll get on the shortcut and and stop him," I told Black Arrow through my earpiece.

"Copy that, PA," She replied. I squeezed the clamp more, causing the motorcycle to go faster. When people see our motorcycles whizzing by they see black with a purple streak and just plain black.

"He's speeding up," Black Arrow told me.

"Copy that BA," I replied. I rounded the corner, went through an alleyway, and spotted Black Arrow and the target.

"On his tail. I've got him," I told her. I jumped off of the motorcycle, drew my bow, and let the arrow fly into his tire, causing an abrupt stop and black marks on the ground. Black Arrow got off of her motorcycle and walked up with me, both of our bows drawn towards him.

"What do you know about Adrian McNelly?" I asked him.

"Who?" He asked. I shot an arrow into his leg.

"Answer the damn question. I know you work for him. Now what do you know about him and where is he?" I yelled, my voice modulator making my voice a little deeper.

"Adrian lives in Georgia now. After he killed some girl, Brittney, I think her name was, he fled to America. I have his address in my phone," He confessed. Black Arrow grabbed his phone from his shirt pocket.

"Call the number," I told her. She nodded and hit 'Call'.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask. It's on speaker phone. She's already one step ahead.

"Adrian McNelly," She said.

"Who is this and why do you have Al's phone?" He asked.

"This is the Black Arrow from California. I suggest you fess up about killing Bailey Jameson, sister of soldier Jacob Jameson, or I will personally find you and me and my friend will kill you. Do you understand?" She explained.

"Why would I listen to a teenage girl?" He laughed. I gestured for Black Arrow to give me the phone. She handed it over.

"Mr. McNelly. I believe you were targeting me, not Bailey Jameson. So, if you don't want me to put an arrow in your chest I suggest you come to Calabasas, California and we meet up and discuss things, professionally, before you turn yourself in. Deal?" I asked him. Al just stared at me with wide eyes.

"There was only one other person alive I would target and her name is Madison Jameson. So no, I was not targeting you," He told me.

"Mr. McNelly, I suggest you meet me at Dunkin Donuts in Calabasas, California in two days or your best friend, Al, and you, will be dead. I do not make my job a game. I may be a teenage girl but I will kill you," I snarled.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you in two days, Purple Arrow," He told me and hung up. Black Arrow looked to Al then to me.

"What are we gonna do with him?" She asked me.

"I lied. I'm turning him in. I won't kill unless necessary. I'm not that mean," I told her and threw the phone at Al.

When the cops showed up we had already left for the warehouse, leaving him for the cops. "So, where is Calabasas?" Luna asked me.

"Oh Luna, we're going on a roadtrip," I smirked.

* * *

><p><em>(Two Days Later)<em>

****Chase's POV** **

"Where is Maddi?" I asked Bella.

"Her and Black Arrow just left from their hideout area. They went North. There's no telling where they could be," She replied.

"Who's Black Arrow?" I asked her. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Probably a vigilante or something from another city. I have no idea," She told me.

"Well we need to find out. She's our only chance at finding Madison," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Madison's POV<strong> **

When we arrived at the Dunkin Donuts we found a table fit for three and sat down. "You do realize we're showing our identities, right?" Luna asked me as she pushed her brown hair with light ombre, behind her ear.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. I saw someone walk in. He looked around and when his eyes landed on us he walked over to us.

"Purple Arrow, I presume?" He asked. I nodded and he sat down in front of Luna and I.

"Ah. So Purple Arrow is indeed Bailey's little sister," He smirked.

"Adoptive sister," I corrected.

"Now I'm glad I didn't shoot you. What did you want to talk about?" He asked us.

"Why target my brother?" I asked him.

"Is that really what you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm gonna go get a coffee," She announced and got up to stand in the long line.

"Answer the damn question, McNelly," I snarled.

"Fine. He killed my son and daughter," He replied.

"Jake told me he killed your wife because she killed one of his own," I replied. He shook his head.

"Another soldier killed my wife. He thought she was going to attack him. As you can see, I'm American. We've been held in Afghanistan for 15 years. My wife was going to ask for help," He replied.

"What about your kids?" I asked him, propping my head on my hands, elbows on the table.

"They went crazy when a soldier shot my wife. Your brother also thought they'd attack him. My children were twins, 16 years old," He told me.

"Jake would never shoot a minor," I sneered.

"Well he did." Adrian slammed his hands down on the table, gaining attention from more than half of the coffee shop, including Luna. I watched as she stared at me with her light brown eyes. I could see the red specks in them, twinkling with the Christmas lights that haven't been taken down yet. I could feel the stares of everyone.

"Let's take this outside before the FBI show up for both of us," I whispered. Adrian nodded and followed me out, his jet-black hair glistening in the light.

"Your brother killed my children," He whispered.

"So why kill my sister?" I asked him.

"Because I was angry, okay? I wanted revenge and it would be too easy with Jacob Jameson. I figured I'd go for a parent. But when I found out both were dead…" He trailed off.

"Only one is dead," I told him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Amanda bolted when she was caught by my boyfriend's family. And before you go targeting him, we're not together anymore. Anyways, I would've liked it if you killed her. She's a bitch," I explained.

"Miss Jameson, I am very sorry and I will turn myself in," He told me. I was dumbfounded. I heard Luna stop abruptly, her mouth hanging wide open.

"What?" She asked. He nodded.

"I deserve my punishment. Even if it means the death sentence," He told us. I saw Luna get out her phone.

* * *

><p>"Calabasas is a nice place. I was sad to go," Luna told me once she started the engine of the car.<p>

"Seriously? You don't want to stay in the old warehouse?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't you take the tone of voice with me, Carter. I'm older," She told me.

"By a month, Cortez," I laughed. She blasted up the radio, the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss, filling the empty space in the car.

"She put him out. Like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette," I started singing.

"She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget," Luna continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV <strong>

"Chase! Chase! Chase!" I heard Jake yell as he swung open the front door.

"What?" I asked him.

"Turn on the news," He told me, out of breath. I nodded and turned it on. As I watched I was amazed.

"They caught Bailey's killer. He turned himself in. Someone convinced him to but they don't know who. Isn't this great? Bailey got justice," He told me, a smile creeping onto his face. Bella walked in at that moment and stopped when she saw Jake.

"What is with all of the yelling?" She asked us.

"Bailey's killer has been brought to justice. He's gonna rot in jail for the rest of his life," I told her. She may not have been biologically related to Bailey, or Maddi for that matter, but man, was she happy.

"Seriously? This is amazing!" Bella exclaimed, acting like Madison.

Suddenly Bella's phone beeped. "What is it?" I asked her.

"The street cam. It found her. Let's go," She told me. I grabbed my phone and raced out the door with Bella following close behind.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the warehouse we heard voices and then they just stopped. I heard the string of two bows being pulled back as we walked the stairs of the second floor. "I thought I said not to look for me," The Purple Arrow said. I noticed the Black Arrow standing next to her.<p>

"Black Arrow," Bella whispered.

"Madison, drop the bow," I told her. I saw her tense a little.

"My name is not Madison," She told me.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

"Clarity. My name, is Clarity," She told us.

"And Black Arrow?" Bella asked.

"Don't push it, blondie," She snarled.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a bust," Bella said.<p>

"Tell me about it. I mean, I can't see Maddi being Purple Arrow now that I think about it. She seems too nice to kill," I shrugged.

"Yeah. You're right," Bella replied as we stepped in our capsules.


	8. We Need To Move

**Madison's POV**

They found our hideout. "Luna, what do we do?" I asked her as I paced back and forth.

"Well first of all, stop pacing. Second, didn't you just run into your not-so-dead adoptive father? He has to be hiding out somewhere. Let's crash with him for now," She suggested.

"No. We can't get him involved in this life we live," I replied.

"Maddi, I've known you since we were 2 years old. Before either of us could shoot an arrow or use a knife. We've both killed and we're not happy with it. We've both lost our mom's. Granted yours was your step-mom, still. We've lost people. I trust your father more then my brother and father. They betrayed me, convincing me they were dead. I trust Mr. Jameson and we are staying with him. I'm older, I make the rules," She told me.

"You're older than me by a month. And fine, maybe we can crash at his place. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting us stay, Dad," I told him.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks Mr. Jameson," Luna smiled as she looked out the window of the car.

"Why are we going to the house?" I asked him.

"House or mansion? You guys are loaded!" Luna exclaimed as we pulled in the driveway.

"I know you finished the Lab so you two can stay down there. There's a secret entrance that leads out to the alleyway. Anyways, I think it's time to announce my survival since Douglas and Bella aren't trying to kill us," He chuckled.

"Oh and Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Call Bella Madison. She's pretending to be me so no suspicions arise," I told him.

"Noted. So Jake shouldn't be home. He's at work and Anna should be in school," He told us. We nodded and quickly bolted in the house.

* * *

><p>"Luna?" I asked as I ran my hand over my capsule.<p>

"Yeah, Maddi?"

"You do realize you might have to go to school, right?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"We're both smart enough to not have to go to school. Oh, and please tell me you have a bed for me," She replied. I nodded.

"There's no point in sleeping in my capsule if my bionics are deactivated," I laughed and walked with her to the back room.

"Cells?" She questioned.

"What? The place needed a little Maddi and Luna in it," I laughed. She rolled her eyes, chuckling herself, and we walked in the two rooms that have a connecting door.

"I have to say Carter, nice place you have here," She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chase's POV<strong> **

I heard the doorbell ring so Bella ran up to the door. She loves it when people come over considering she was stuck in a basement most of her life. "Hey Lu-" She let out a scream. I jumped up and bolted to the door, my eyes widening.

"Please tell me we're hallucinating and seeing Dr. Jameson," I said. He walked past us and into the mansion.

"Nope. I'm alive and well," He smirked.

"Why are you screaming?" Douglas asked. He jumped and threw his tablet in the air when he saw Dr. Jameson.

"Douglas," Dr. Jameson sneered.

"Rob? What the-"

"Kalina didn't kill me. I used your cloning experiment and killed the clone," He explained.

"You do realize clones regenerate, right?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, Isabella. I do. That's why I fixed that glitch and when a new one dies, they're dead for good," He told her.

"You know," Bella said awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Yes. I also know where my daughter is." I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand up.

"I am not telling where she is," He told us. We all nodded and watched as Mr. Davenport's mouth hung wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"Luna, please don't touch the cyberdesk," I told her.

"Is this what the Davenport Lab looks like?" She asked, excited by all of the technology.

"Um, the old one. After Douglas blew it up they rebuilt it. I've always liked the old one better. I never thought it would be a refuge, though," I explained. She nodded and sat down in the chair at the glass desk, the one that was Leo's Mission Specialist Desk. She kept spinning around in the silver chair until I froze it, stopping it from spinning.

"Hey," She whined.

"You're making me dizzy. Plus, I'm trying to work," I replied. She got up and walked over to me.

"What're you doing?" She asked me.

"I am looking for someone. Aha! I found him! Suit up!" I ordered. She nodded and we changed into our outfits.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Luna yelled, my bow drawn. Luna held a knife in front of the guy's throat, threatening to kill him. I know she won't. She doesn't believe in killing unless necessary. I, on the other hand, don't give a shit anymore. Yeah, sure. I'm violent. But I've changed, a lot.<p>

"I-I don't know," He stuttered in fear. Luna looked at me, pleading me not to kill him.

"I will ask you one more time, where is Allen Grant?" I snarled.

"I can't tell you. I swore I wouldn't tell," He replied. I released the arrow, letting it fly into his chest.

"Did you have to kill him?" Luna yelled.

"Yes! He would've killed us if I didn't. Now we have to find Allen's other puppet," I sighed.

"You don't have to kill everyone you know," She mumbled.

"Black Arrow," I started, careful if anyone was around, "I have changed. I am not the same girl who was bullied in middle school! I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love! If it means taking someones life, then so be it," I replied.

"What about you? What about your life? How will you protect them if you're dead? If we're dead?" She asked me, her voice rising with every word.

"I knew the risks when I started this new life. New york failed, but I won't let this one crumble too. Leave if you want, I don't care anymore as long as I get the job done," I told her.

"I'm staying. But I will not kill," She replied.

"That's fine with me," I muttered and sped off on the motorcycle, heading towards the alleyway.

"Where were you? They just found a man dead on the street?" My Dad yelled.

"I know. I was there," I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"She's the one who killed him, Mr. Jameson," Luna said as she put her helmet and bow away. Dad turned to me, ready to speak but I put my hand up.

"I don't want to hear the 'I thought I raised you better than this' speech. Luna already yelled at me," I told him and walked to my bedroom upstairs. I guess I just needed a familiar smell and sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"Purple Arrow killed again. She left a man dead on the sidewalk. Traffic cams show her and Black Arrow arguing," Bella told me. I had just finished up searching the warehouse.

"Any luck finding them?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Empty. They found a new spot. Any other places they'd be hiding out?" I asked her.

"Nope. I've checked all of the empty warehouses and abandoned buildings. They're probably living with someone who knows their secret," She replied. Bella looked to the cyberdesk.

"Speaking of secrets, Dr. Jameson just arrived. I believe he wants to talk to you. Upstairs, now," Bella told me. I nodded and walked to the elevator, clicking the button for the living room.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked out of the elevator.

"Before Madison bolted, did she seem different?" He asked me.

"No, not really. Why?" I questioned.

"I saw her today and she just seems...dangerous. Like if you mess with her you'll regret it," He replied.

"Ever since you 'died', Maddi kept to herself a lot. Not sharing her feelings to anyone. Then Bailey and Amber passed away. That's when she shut everyone out. But she was like that when we thought you were dead. Oh and according to the world, you two are still dead. Only Mission Creek knows Madison's alive. You might want to publicize that," I informed him.

"Nah. I'm good for now," He laughed lightly.

"You said Madison was...dangerous. How so?"

"It's hard to explain. I better get going. It was good talking to you, Chase," He told me and walked out.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. As I was walking I bumped into someone, causing them to drop their phone. "Sorry," I told them as I handed them their phone.

"It's fine," She replied. I noticed she had a red _Flash _hoodie on.

"That hoodie seems oddly familiar. Do I know you?" I asked. She kept her head down, looking to the ground, saying nothing.

"No. I have to go," She replied and ran off.


	9. Mission Surprise

**Exciting news! February 8, 2015 was exactly one year since I got my account! YAY! Onto chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"5th floor, second door to your right," Davenport told me through the earpiece.

"Copy that," I said and started heading to the fifth floor. I stopped when someone came in through the open window.

"I'm in," Purple Arrow said, probably in an earpiece.

"Almost there," She said. She gasped when she saw me then drew her bow. I put my hands up.

"Hey. I'm just here on a mission, like you," I told her.

"Well go back and say Mission Failed. This is my business, not yours. Now if you excuse me, I have to pay Allen Grant a visit," She replied.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"BA?" She asked through her earpiece.

"I'm gonna need to sort some things out with Chase Davenport. Go after Allen Grant," She said.

"I know you won't kill him, just get him to give the money back to the bank...okay. Sheesh," She said and turned to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"Allen Grant!" I yelled as I drew my black bow.

"W-what do you want?" He asked.

"Transfer all of the money back to Mission Creek Bank or I will call backup," I threatened.

"O-okay. Just please, don't kill me," He said as he opened his laptop.

"That's not my job, Mr. Grant. After you do this I will call the cops and have you taken away," I told him.

"That's fine. As long as you don't kill me." I watched as he transferred the billion dollars.

"There. It's done," He said. I nodded and waited for the cops to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"He transferred the money. We need to leave," Black Arrow told her as she ran out.

"Let's go," She replied. They each shot their arrows out of the windows and used their bows as zip lines to get to the other building. I watched as Purple Arrow turned back around to look at me, and then she followed Black Arrow, racing across the gravel on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV <strong>

"Luna?" I yelled.

"What, Madison?" She shouted back.

"Can you get me my water?" I asked her.

"Really? Get it yourself. Plus, I need to go. I'm gonna be late," She replied.

"Late to what?" I asked her.

"School," She told me.

"Okay. Bye," I said and continued practicing my archery and fighting skills.

* * *

><p>I was practicing my fighting techniques when I heard the lab doors open. "Dr. Jameson!" Chase shouted. I froze in my spot before I made the lights flicker. I quickly got in my Purple Arrow outfit and let the lights back on. I was behind Chase with my bow drawn.<p>

"Stand down, Purple," Dad told me.I turned on my voice modulator.

"Why is he in here?" I asked as I stood down. My Dad sighed and turned to Chase.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"Where's Madison? You know where she is but won't tell us. Bree is freaking out because Aspen just found out she's missing and Bella's in her place," Chase explained.

"Bionic kid, shouldn't you be in school?" I asked him.

"Well Purple Arrow, I know you're a teenage girl so why aren't you in school?" He asked me.

"Who said I don't go to school?" I questioned. Dad turned to face me.

"You don't! You pretty much dropped out!" He exclaimed.

"No I didn't. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to training and wait for him to leave," I told them and gestured to Chase. As I set my bow down in the training room I took my hood down. I really wish I can still be with Chase and tell him I'm Purple Arrow but I can't. He can't know. He'll look at me so much differently. Plus, I've already messed up our relationship a few times.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV <strong>

"Stupid school," I heard a girl muttered as she banged on her locker.

"Need some help there?" I chuckled as I closed my locker.

"Chase! That's your locker? I-I thought it was Maddi's," The new girl said as her dark hair smacked her back.

"Nope. Maddi's is on the other side of mine. How do you know who I am? How do you know who Maddi is?" I asked her. She was at loss of words as he eyes widened, knowing she's been caught.

"Madison Jame-Carter, Madison Carter is an old friend of mine," She smiled. Well she's not lying. I nodded and helped her get the blue locker open.

"Hey Chase," Bella smiled as she walked up to me. The new girl did a spit-take when she saw Bella.

"Who are you?" Bella asked her.

"Maddi, it's me, Luna Cortez. Your old friend. Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" She asked her, hinting when she said 'old friend'. Bella nodded as Luna pulled her away.

"Who's Bella talking to?" Leo asked me as he chewed on a piece of gum.

"Luna Cortez. An old friend of Madison's. And I have a feeling she knows where Maddi is," I explained.

"Hey. I guess I forgot who Luna was after being away for a long time. Ready to go to Mrs. Dawson's class?" Bella asked me. I nodded and we walked to class, catching up with Luke, Nick, and Kaylie.

"How does Luna know Maddi?" I asked Bella.

"Florida. Apparently their fathers are best friends. Hey, I just realized something," Bella told me.

"What's that?"

"Maddi and Rob are still dead to the world. Only Mission Creek knows they're alive," Bella replied.

"Oh yeah. I guess they are dead to the world. Along with Bailey and no one really knows that Jake came back home," I replied.

So technically Jake is the last living Jameson kid. Maddi's a Carter, Rob's supposedly dead, and Bailey is dead. Well, that we know of. This family has a way with secrets and deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. Um...I need to ask you all a favor. Could you go on my profile and take part in the poll please? It concerns this series.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Kay**


	10. YOU POSTED WHAT?

**AllAmericanSlurp: Hey. Sorry it's so confusing Anna is Annabella, Maddi's step-sister. I believe Rob was already explained but he created a clone eva use he knew about Kalina. Again, sorry for the confusion. Things may clear up in book 9 **

**This is the last chapter of 'Come Home' Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>(1 Week Later)<em>

**Chase's POV **

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered to my siblings as we walked in the school. Luna ran up to us and pulled Bella aside. I decided to listen in with my hearing.

"Bella, you don't want to get Maddi involved in this. It will put bad publicity on the Jamesons and Carters. If they know she has bionics or was born with powers. They will treat her like a lab rat. Go home and hide," Luna whispered in her ear. Bella nodded and snuck out of the building. Luna walked over to us.

"Be careful. I need to handle something. The government will probably be searching for you," Luna warned us and ran out of the school.

"What is she talking about?" Bree asked me.

"Principal Perry what's going on?" I asked her.

"There's a new viral video. It's called 'The World's First Bionic Teenagers'," She told us as she showed us the tablet.

"That was yesterday's mission," I told them.

"And Luna knew all along. We have to get home," Bree replied and we ran out, leaving all of the staring behind us.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam shouted as we ran inside.

"I know. I just saw the news. Everyone pack your bags. We leave in five minutes," He ordered. We nodded and I raced down to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"Maddi!" Luna cried out as she ran in the lab.

"What is it?" I asked her and stood up.

"They know. The world knows about Adam, Bree, Chase, and you. Bella was on the mission," She told me, talking so fast I'm surprised I heard her.

"Slow down. What happened?" I asked her. Luna just stared at me.

"Luna! What the hell happened?" I yelled.

"Someone video taped their mission yesterday and put it on YouTube. The world knows about your guys' bionics. We need to save them. The government will take them away," She explained. I nodded and walked over to the mannequin that's holding my suit.

"Suit up. We're going on a mission," I told her. She nodded and got ready.

* * *

><p>"Stay out here. They can't know about you. Hide in the trees so no government goons spot you," I whispered. She nodded and climbed up the nearest tree. I noticed the door was already kicked in. I heard shouting and protesting.<p>

I walked in with my bow drawn and yelled, "Let the bionics go!"

Everyone turned to look at me. "Purple Arrow. How nice of you to show up. Where's you little sidekick?" The head agent smirked.

"Black Arrow is not a sidekick. And she's safe from you guys. Let my friends go," I told him.

"No. This is my big break. Bionic Teenagers. I'll be labeled as a hero," He smirked.

"They save people. They saved my life numerous times. They don't deserve to become Lab Rats," I told him.

"Sorry Purple Arrow, they're under my custody now," he replied. I need to save them, and fast. Then I realized that he doesn't have to take them.

"What about me? I'm worth more than the three of them combined. Take me instead," I told him.

"How are you more valuable?" He laughed.

"Because that's not Madison Jameson," I said and gestured to Bella. He looked over to Isabella with a confused expression. I pulled my hood off and turned off the voice modulator. Chase's eyes widened while Bella cried out my name and told me to run.

"I'm Madison Jameson and I'm worth more than they'll ever be. I'm Purple Arrow, I'm bionic, and I was born with powers that they never were," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
